


hhhhh

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: It's Cute“Anyway, listen, I’m going to the store. Do you want anything?” Kibum asks. He knows Jonghyun writes stuff on the list but he always wants to check to make sure. Jonghyun hums, thumb rubbing up and down the strings of their guitar. They lean back, hum at the ceiling, almost fall, and then wiggle to sit up straight again. This time they have a wide, lazy smirk and a cocked brow.“A blowjob,” they say.tumblrtwitter poll





	hhhhh

The car keys jangle in Kibum’s hand as he scoops them up off of the counter. He stuffs them in his pocket, then almost drops them when he pulls his wallet out of the same pocket and it takes them with it. Rolling his eyes, he stuffs them back in, checks to make sure he has his shopping list, and puts his wallet back into a different pocket. Then he walks down the hall to the music room where soft guitar notes have been floating out of the open door for half an hour.

“Hey,” he says, leaning around the doorframe and knocking on it twice. Jonghyun looks up from their little blanket nest on the floor, fingers pausing on their guitar, music sheets strewn around them, smile soft under their soft pink hair.

“Hi,” they say.

“I’m gonna–”

“Did you like my song?” Jonghyun asks, cutting Kibum off and looking back at Kibum’s little frown with a look that says they don’t give a single shit. Kibum scrunches his nose at them, but nods. He can’t lie.

“It’s nice, yeah, you write well,” he says. He liked the little flourishes he heard sometimes. “Anyway, listen, I’m going to the store. Do you want anything?” he asks. He knows Jonghyun writes stuff on the list but he always wants to check to make sure. Jonghyun hums, thumb rubbing up and down the strings of their guitar. They lean back, hum at the ceiling, almost fall, and then wiggle to sit up straight again. This time they have a wide, lazy smirk and a cocked brow.

“A blowjob,” they say. Kibum snorts unattractively and shakes his head. Wow.

“I meant, like, from the store,” he says, even though he knows that Jonghyun knew that. Jonghyun blinks and frowns and tilts their head.

“Why would the store blow me?” they ask.

“Oh my god,” Kibum whispers. He sighs, hides his smile behind his hand, and turns to leave. “Bye,” he says, walking down the hall. Jonghyun could have just said no. They’re such a cute little brat.

When he’s tugging a jacket off of a hook by the door he hears little footsteps rushing down the hall and turns just in time for Jonghyun to grab his wrist and smile a sheepish little smile at him.

“Wait, Kibummie, uh,” they say. Kibum reaches around them to fix their hoodie hood and hums in question. “Can you get me, like, bubbles?” Jonghyun asks hopefully. “Like, you know, bubble soap, with the little wands?” They bounce on their toes and bite their lip and look at Kibum with those gorgeous big brown eyes of theirs. Kibum shakes his head fondly, but turns it into a nod before Jonghyun can get pouty.

“Yeah, I can get you bubbles, Bubbles,” he says. Jonghyun flushes at the nickname and hides their face behind their hands; Kibum leans around their hands to drop a kiss on their cheek. “I’ll be back later,” he promises, and slips out the front door, leaving Jonghyun to peep at him through the front window with a tiny wave and a tinier smile. He’ll get them bubbles and a snack.

**Author's Note:**

> #Theyre Cute  
> #kibum gets them bubbles nd theyre v uwu uwu uwu and they blow lots of bubbles and theyre happy and its good  
> #and kibum blows them like two days later when theyre just chillin on the couch  
> #and kibums lke hey do u still want a blowie and jongs like oh yeah sure : )  
> #lov mi qpps


End file.
